


L x reader - A gift for you

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: 3CherryGirl8, F/M, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, it's not really a 16+ conent, that's how ao3 works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: You take the role of L's girlfriend and celebrate his birthday together. The rest will be seen in the story.Note: (Y/N) Your Name
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), L (Death Note)/Reader, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reader - interactive, Rhyme Lawliet/You, reader interactive sex
Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927192
Kudos: 19





	L x reader - A gift for you

It was October 31st. It was L's birthday. He usually didn't celebrate them because of his job, but now that he had someone special in his life, he wanted that special person to remember his birthday and make him feel happy about that. 

That person was (Y/N) she was his partner in solving cases for a while, but he let her solve only the "light" ones. The rest of them let them to Naomi. Although Naomi was just a friend and nothing more, (Y/N) felt a bit jealous, although she knew Naomi was going to marry her fiance Ray Penber. And after that, she would quit her job as an FBI agent. Yet, she decided not to show her jealousy to L because she knew he was available for her.

The relationship had developed for about two years. At first, it was just a simple friendship. Just like he was with Light. But after a few months, she started feeling something for this weird man. He was strange. He sits like a frog, he eats sweets all the time, he barely sleeps, and he even walks weird. What was so attractive on her? She wondered once. Perhaps it was his personality. He's strange, but in the end, he's good-hearted. And then cupid threw his arrows on her heart. But in his heart too.

Now L was waiting for her to come to the hotel. The rest of the policemen didn't come, due to he left them to work part-time. So, this day they wouldn't come. Only his beloved girl (Y/N) would come.

(Y/N) didn't have a special gift. She would just come to give him her company. The company L had never had for a girl. 

\-------

\--------

After they spent their time on his birthday cake, watching movies cuddling, and being tender to each other, (Y/N) finally gave her "present" for L. It wasn't prepared though. It was just made up on spot. After all, a pervert like him would enjoy it. 

L lied down his bed and looked at her getting her clothes off. Her hands were sweating, her fingers were trembling and her heart rate speeded up. They had done this before, though she felt anxious. 

"What's wrong, dear? Do you feel nervous?" 

"Actually..." 

"It is normal to feel like this. Every girl feels like that. But am here to make you get over it" 

"L, you so pervert! You mean, you didn't feel nervous when we had sex for the first time?"

"I did. I just didn't show it" 

"So?" 

"Am ready when you are" he said.

(Y/N) picked up her bra and showed it to him.

"Look at this L. Do you feel anything looking at this?" 

L smelled the bra. Mint... (Y/N) always anoints with mint her bra when their bodies are about to come closer. 

"I feel peaceful inside of me" 

"If you do, I will too" (Y/N) said 

She then took off her clothes and L pulled her to bed. They were just lying together in the bed naked. The only thing (Y/N) could remember is moans, sweated bodies, hugs, and kisses. She also bit his neck with her lips popping in his veins of his neck. It felt like a vampire was drinking his blood. Yet, he enjoyed it. He was already turned on. 

L popped his lips on her own neck, making her heart ache. (Y/N) could feel his lust for her getting into her own veins. When she first met L, she couldn't imagine him being in love but after they made this far their relationship, she finally found out. L could fall in love, even if he was a pervert. He loved her passionately. And he wouldn't let other man touch her. **She was his! And he was hers!** Their tongues got connected with each other while (Y/N) felt his saliva entering her mouth. She offered her own saliva to his mouth too. She got goosebumps in her whole body and her heart was now pounding so rapidly, that it would explode out of her chest. She just enjoyed the moment. The young man next to her could feel her own feelings as well. She loved him as much as he did. 

"Ryuzaki...

"What is it?"

"What if I ever fall in love with another man? What if I stop loving you?" 

"You won't! If any girl approaches me she has no escape! You'll quit my services until I tell her to do so!" 

"You are so perverted, Ryuzaki! Or better say... Possessive"

"Just call me L, (Y/N) L Lawliet is fine"

-

-

-  
The next day when he woke up, he found (Y/N) sleeping next to him. It seemed like she was smiling. If she was smiling, then it means she was happy with it. L was happy too. He loved her passionately. Both with his mind and heart. 

When she opened her eyes, she turned and looked at him. 

"Goodmorning, darling..." She said and kissed (Y/N)'s lips. 

"Goodmorning. How was I?" 

"You were awesome! It seemed like your male instinct turned on" she replied 

"You were awesome too, baby. Am glad I enjoyed my birthday gift" 

"Me too!" (Y/N) replied and hugged him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> **I wrote once a sex scene but it wasn't that good, so I took some notes in case I re-write a sex scene. And so did I xD Am not really experienced in writing sexual content, but I did my best to make it look sexy.**


End file.
